


Truth or Dare

by lizibabes



Series: MCR Bingo [14]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Sex, Swearing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt Games: Truth or dare on my MCR Bingo and for the Voyeur prompt in my 50kinkyways card. Truth or dare isn't the best game to play drunk in a van or maybe it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> mainly porn without much plot. Set when MCR were still touring in a van playing small shows. AU in that the boys are not married.

Gerard POV  
　  
He's a little bit drunk, not like fall down drunk. Not yet anyway, he might end up that way, so it's lucky he's already sat down. Crammed into the back of the van with all the guys, beer cans, bottles and bags of chips all around them. It’s a mess, but it feels like really living, he wouldn't trade it for the world. Even though Frank wants to play lame high school games like truth or dare because he's a hyperactive little fucker.   
　  
"It's not lame." Frank argues.   
　  
"Yes it is." Mikey shrugs.   
　  
"Not when you’re drunk." Ray shrugs.  
　  
"He makes a good point." Matt agrees.  
　  
"Fine, I'll play, but only because I'm too lazy to argue." Mikey groans, opening up another beer, like he needs it to get through the lameness or something.  
　  
"Awesome, you won't regret it, Mikey Way." Frank yells and Gerard tells himself to remember not to let Frank have booze and sugar at the same time ever again, but then he thinks maybe that's something he's told himself before, so he knows he'll probably forget again. It would be too much effort anyways, Frank can be a total sneaky little shit when it comes to stuff like that.  
　  
"I already do." Mikey mutters, so Gerard kicks his foot, they’re all in a good mood, they played a gig at probably their least shitty place yet and got a pretty good response, their celebrating, he shouldn't bring Frank down yet, let him be hyper for the night, he might even crash out and not drive them crazy driving to the venue that way. Frank could be like an over grown kid sometimes, but like not really a kid because of the being covered in tattoos thing and the being really hot thing.  
　  
"So who's starting?" Matt asks.  
　  
"Me, it was my idea." Frank smirks.  
　  
No one's surprised when he picks on Mikey.  
　  
"Truth or dare, Mikey." Frank grins.  
　  
"Truth." Mikey shrugs.  
　  
"I've seen you hook up with a lot of chicks, but you disappear with guys as well. Do you hook up with guys as well?" Frank asks, he's smarter than a lot of people assume when they first meet, people see the Tattoos, the long hair, the fact that he's often literally bouncing and they underestimate him, but Gerard never does.  
　  
"I hook up with guys." Mikey nods and Ray and Matt are the only ones who look surprised. Frank had clearly worked it out and Gerard has known since Mikey was in high school.  
　  
"Mikey's turn." Gerard yells, grabbing for another beer and hoping his brother doesn't pick him.  
　  
"Matt, truth or dare." He loves his brother.  
　  
"Dare." Matt smiles.  
　  
"Kiss Ray." Mikey smirks and Gerard knows what his brother is doing. Matt and Ray had been surprised, but hadn't really reacted much, so now Mikey is testing them.  
　  
Matt moves closer to Ray, knee walking over to him.  
　  
"Any rules?" matt asked, not seeming bothered. Ray's lain against the back seats, not looking like he's about to freak out as well.  
　  
"Tongue, no lame ass peck and like for a minute." Mikey shrugs, probably already happy with the fact that neither of them has turned down the dare.  
　  
Matt leans in and Ray grips his arms to stop him from falling forwards. Matt doesn't really hesitate, just presses his mouth to Ray's and licks it open. He's so busy being surprised by the fact they look hot together to realise that nobody started counting for them, the kiss ends up ending after more like five minutes and they both look a little flushed. Gerard has to take a sip of his beer, hoping it'll cool him off a little. He didn't think it would be one of those games of truth or dare, he was never involved in those in high school, but once or twice in his short time in art school. He's not sure how far things might go, probably not far, not with a bunch of mainly straight guys in the back of a van. But maybe playing this game drunk is the key.  
　  
"My turn, Frank, seen as this was your idea, truth or dare?" Matt asks.  
　  
"Dare." Frank grins, Gerard thinks Frank is probably the kind of guy who only ever picks dares.  
　  
"Strip." Matt smirks.  
　  
"Like completely naked?" Frank asks.

"Yep, even your socks come off." Matt looks smug, like he thinks Frank won't do it, but this is tour, in a van, nudity happens and Frank has never been all that shy as far as Gerard can tell, not about this stuff around his friends. His shirt comes off first and gets flung at Matt in some kind of bad stripper impression and then he kicks his shoes off into a corner, tugs off his socks, balls them up and throws them over to his shoes. He half stands up to unbutton his jeans and lets them drop, kicking them off his feet. Everyone’s watching, seeing pale skin and tattoos, more muscle than you would expect. Frank's thumb's slide into his waist band and Gerard knows this would be were most men hesitated, even drunk and joking around they'd stop, maybe call and end to it, say this was enough, but Frank doesn't even hesitate, he strips off his boxers and Gerard tries not to stare at his soft cock and fails epically. It's bigger than he thought it would be, even though he's pressed up against Frank before, got drunk and frotted against him, but he hadn't known. Really he should know the dick size of a guy he's cum with, but that's a problem for another day.  
　  
"Wow, I did not think you would do that." Matt admits.  
　  
"It was my dare." Frank frowns and he's clearly one of those people who don't get not doing a dare. Maybe they should have made some rules and like boundaries for this game or maybe not. Frank in the back of the van naked is hot, Gerard definitely appreciates the view.  
　  
"Right, Ray, truth or dare?" Frank asks with a frankly evil grin.  
　  
"Fuck it, dare." Ray shrugs.  
　  
"Lick Gerard's face." Frank looks way too pleased with himself for thinking up that one.   
　  
Ray sighs, but doesn't argue, shuffling awkwardly over. Gerard rolls his eyes, he's getting licked, this is just as bad for him as it is Ray. He is so getting them back for this, both of them.  
　  
They keep on playing, all the dares seem to have at least a sexual edge to them, so do the truths, it's like they are all pushing and pushing at each other to take it further. He doesn't expect Matt to be the one who pushes it the furthest; he's pretty much the normal guy out of everyone in the van tonight.   
　  
"I dare Gerard to fuck Frank while we all watch." He smirks, clearly thinking he's finally found something they won't do.  
　  
"I'm not watching that." Mikey says almost at the same time as Frank chips in.  
　  
"I am already naked." Like that's even a factor here.  
　  
"Ummm." Gerard is really drunk and Frank is really naked and hot. He shouldn't even be considering this, but he doesn't need to be because Frank is crawling into his lap and Frank is very very naked. He has Gerard's zipper undone and his dick pulled out before he can even think to say no, isn't sure he would say no if he had thought about it. He's sitting with his back to the wall, Frank in his lap, no one can see his dick yet, but they can see all of Frank and hell if Frank’s cool with this, Gerard decided he can be too. He hasn't fucked anyone in a long time, privacy in the van does not exist, they've all seen and heard each other do shit. Gerard thinks he should be shy, he normally is, but he loves everyone here and he's really horny. He pulls Frank closer, kissing him hard and licking into his mouth, they've done this before, it's easy, so he just lets himself get into it, when he grabs Frank's ass, spreading the cheeks he hears a choked noise and looks up, past Frank's shoulder. Mikey is hiding his face in Ray's neck and also feeling up his leg a little bit, which okay isn't hot. Ray's huge dick, hard in his jeans, yeah not hot at all.   
　  
"Here." Matt comes close, handing over a packet of lube and a condom, he strokes Franks back lightly and then goes back to sit with the others. He sits on Mikey's other side, hand reaching out to pet his hair. He's sober enough to know this is probably a little weird for Mikey and he's glad Ray and Matt are looking after him. It's not weird enough for him to stop, he's wanted to fuck Frank for a long time and there is something about having his band mates, his friends watching them, that turns him on even more.  
　  
He slicks up his fingers and slides them over Frank's ass crack, trailing his fingers nice and slow, making a show of it, after all, he is a performer, he plans to put on the show of a life time here. Frank pants against his lips, tells him not to tease, so Gerard presses one finger against his hole, pushing a little, he watches Ray and Matt's face as he does it. Sees their eyes glaze over a little with lust. One of Ray's big hands moves over Mikey's and presses it to his dick through his pants, he hears Mikey groan, but he keeps his eyes on Ray, working his finger as fast as he can, loving the thrill of having an audience. Matt and Ray both look so turned on and when he starts working in another finger, Matt drops a hand to his lap, the heel of his palm rubbing over his hard on. Frank moans into Gerard's ear, sucking on the lobe. Fuck, he has never been more turned on, Frank naked in his lap, tight around his fingers and working every sweet spot on his neck, Ray and Matt watching him, getting off on him fingering Frankie. Mikey getting off on the sex even if the person fucking makes him want to hide. Gerard lets himself get lost in it.  
　  
Ray POV  
　  
He never thought they would do it, but he is so fucking glad they are. He will never call any of Frank's ideas on how to spend their night stupid again. But then who could have predicted that truth or dare would turn into this? He can't take his eyes off of Gerard and Frank, even with Mikey Way pressing sharp stinging kisses to his neck, his hand rubbing at Ray through his pants, he can't help but get off on the sheer kinkiness of it all, even though he has never seen himself as being kinky.  
　  
Frank's back is beautiful, more beautiful than a back should be, he keeps staring at it and then down at his ass and to Gerard's artist fingers pumping in and out of his body, making him moan and writhe and swear. It is unbelievably hot. And it only gets hotter when Frank shifts, lifting up and he can see Gerard rolling on the condom and then his dick is pressing into Frank, it looks like he's trying to go slow, but Frank just rolls his hips hard, sinking down and taking him all. Ray can't help but moan and Mikey blindly unzips him and gets a hand inside. He feels like a dick for watching Gerard and Frank, while he lets Mikey get him off, so he goes to unzip Mikey, but he soon realises Matt has already taken care of it, one hand down his own jeans, the other down Mikey's as he watches Gee fuck into Frank as well.  
　  
Ray isn't really surprised that Frank is loud once he's got a dick in him, it's not like he's spent a lot of time thinking about his friends fucking, more occasional curiosity, but Frank is always a noisy little fucker, so it makes sense that he'd be a loud fuck. The noise he makes are almost as hot as the sight he makes, completely naked and unselfconscious, riding Gerard hard and fast. Gerard's breathy little moans are just as hot, his hands clenching on Frank's waist as he thrusts up. When one of his hands slides to the front and Frank gets even louder, Ray figures out that Gerard is probably jacking him off, he'd really like to see that sometime.  
　  
His balls draw up as he watches them and he urges Mikey's hand faster, he needs to cum. He hears Matt grunt off on the other side of Mikey, living the way they do, he knows how Matt sounds when he comes, but this is the first time it's turned him on. He keeps his eyes on Frank and Gerard, only glancing away once when Mikey cries out, he has to see it, the look on his face when he's having an orgasm. He has to pull his face from where he's been hiding, but it's worth it, he looks so beautiful. His eyes drift right back to Gerard fucking Frank, Mikey hides his face again, working his hand faster.  
　  
Frank's orgasm hits neck, he yells out Gerard's name, body bucking and jerking wildly, it's too much for Ray, his orgasm comes pouring out of him, Mikey working him through the aftershocks and he still can't stop watching them. Gerard's hips are slamming into Frank and then suddenly he's still, he's a lot quieter than Frank when he cums, but Ray can hear him saying Frank's name and for the first time he feels like he is intruding on something intimate and has to look away.  
　  
Matt is the first to start moving and clearing up, the whole van smells of sex and jizz, Mikey cracks a window once, Frank is dressed and cuddling up with Gerard and won't freeze his ass off. The only thing Frank has cleaned up is himself and Gerard helped, but Ray can't really blame himself for that anymore than he can blame himself for watching.  
　  
"I told you truth or dare wasn't a lame game." Frank says a lot later when they've all crashed out on the van floor. No one yells at him to shut up, because really, he has a point.  
　  
The End.


End file.
